El Choque de las Bestias Verdes One-Shot
by LunaPieces
Summary: Traducción del fanfic original: Clash of the Green Beasts de Daikonko ¡BartoCaven! Cavendish ya ha tenido suficiente de Bartolomeo echándose sobre Luffy (¡como si le importara!). Las cosas finalmente salen a flote. Los argumentos terminan en revelaciones. /Nota del autor:/ ¡Juro que este ship necesita un fandom más grande, así que pondré mi granito de arena


**El Choque de las Bestias Verdes One-Shot**

Pareja principal: Bartolomeo x Cavendish  
Género: Romance/Dolor/Confort  
Rating: T  
Autor Original: **Daikonko  
** Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

Traducción del fanfic original: Clash of the Green Beasts de Daikonko

 **Precauciones:** Lenguaje fuerte, beso intenso (?

Parte del premio a la ganadora del primer lugar del Concurso de Fanfics 2015 3er Aniversario de LPF - One Piece Yaoi Español. Aoi Alexita, ¡felicidades!

* * *

El Choque de las Bestias Verdes One-Shot

* * *

Los celos son una horrible bestia. Lo horrible nunca debía estar asociado con alguien tan hermoso como Cavendish. Pero ahí estaba, dando vueltas con una erupción espantosa de rabia en el centro de su rostro. Bartolomeo estaba llorando, gritando y lanzándose sobre el maldito de Mugiwara como el idiota que era. Luffy le devolvía la plática animadamente como si Bartolomeo no estuviera sollozando descontroladamente a su lado. Para ser honestos, después de ver la victoria de Luffy contra Doflamingo, incluso Cavendish había desarrollado un gran respeto hacia el futuro rey pirata. Pero Monkey D. Luffy y Luffy-sama se habían convertido, de alguna forma, en dos personas distintas en la cabeza del espadachín. Respetaba a Monkey D. Luffy, estaba en deuda con él, era el hombre que lo había salvado y a toda Dressrosa. Pero a Luffy-sama… Cavendish lo quería destrozar tan violentamente que hacía a Hakuba temblar. _Luffy-sama_ había convertido a Bartolomeo en un estúpido fanboy. En realidad era patético, ver a un grandioso guerrero (aunque idiota) convertido en una masa babeante. Momentos atrás, Bartolomeo había estado hablado con Cavendish, discutiendo lo que ambos habían planeado hacer ahora que Dressrosa estaba a salvo. Pero Luffy había pasado por ahí y Bartolomeo había salido corriendo tras el hombre de goma antes de que Cavendish pudiera si quiera terminar su oración. No era que le importara realmente (no le importaba), ¡pero él era EL Cavendish de los Piratas Hermosos! ¡La gente solía ponerle atención a él! Incluso el descerebrado y cabeza de pollo de Bartolomeo.

—¡Lubby-sa-sa-sama! ¡¿Qué-esdás habiendo aguí-dabe?! —Soltó Bartolomeo.

Cavendish ni se molestó en escuchar la respuesta. La vista era demasiado repugnante. Parecía que saldría un arcoíris del trasero de Bartolomeo. Sus ojos vagaron sobre el mugiwara con una atención incomparable. ¿Qué había de interesante con Luffy de todas formas? Además, ¡era grosero huir en medio de una maldita conversación! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

—¡Luffy-sama, ¿Zoro-senpai y tú van a…! ¡Agh! ¡Oi! ¡¿Cabbage?!

No había sido su intención agarrar a Bartolomeo por el cuello de su abrigo, o arrastrarlo hacia algún mugroso callejón (no había puesto atención de todos modos al lugar en el que se encontraban) hasta que sus brazos se cansaron lo suficiente para liberar al hombre; solamente quería quitar esa repugnante mirada de felicidad del rostro del caníbal o al menos que fuera para él… espera, ¡¿qué?! Bartolomeo se deshizo de él, ahora estaba gritando y ciertamente no lucía feliz, sólo enojado y confundido (pero ya era un estado constante en el idiota).

—¡Oi, oi, oi, Cabbage bastardo! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa-dabe?!

Con lo que había sentido antes de desaparecer, Cavendish no tardó en darse cuenta de lo embarazosa que era la situación. Honestamente, no tenía respuesta, no tenía excusa (al menos no una que pudiera decir) para responder a sus actos. Pero estaba furioso por alguna razón con Bartolomeo. Y la ira tenía una manera de convertir el silencio en palabras sin consentimiento.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Bartolomeo no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto, (a pesar de que Cavendish no era él mismo) pero eso sólo lo hizo enfurecer más. Al menos podía entender la ira.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿En serio crees que a Luffy-swama le importas?! ¡Le importas una mierda! ¡Sólo te aguanta porque le eres de utilidad y eres muy patético de alejar!

—¡Eso no es cierto, imbécil! ¡Luffy-sama es la persona más amab…

—¡¿Y tú qué demonios sabes de él?! ¡¿Has estado tan ocupado lamiendo su culo para no darte cuenta de que no es perfecto?! Apenas habías conversado diez segundos con la persona con la que tenías una conversación real y...

—¡No la necesito! ¡La grandeza de Luffy-sama no necesita palabras! Él es…

—¡A él no le importas! —Gritó Cavendish. En ese punto, el rubio ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero eso, fuera lo que fuera, estaba saliendo de él y no podía detenerse aunque quisiera.

—¿Oh, y a ti sí? —Bartolomeo cacareó maliciosamente.

—SÍ ME IMPORTA, IMBÉCIL—...Oh, joder.

Eso no podía estar pasando, no era lo que Cavendish pensó que sería. ¡No podía sentir… esa clase de sentimientos por un hombre así! ¡¿Por qué su corazón latía con violencia?! En algún punto de su pelea, se habían acercado demasiado, apenas separados por un respiro, sus narices casi se tocaban. Pero Bartolomeo lo estaba mirando. Esperando silenciosamente su respuesta, colgado de sus palabras.

—Dios, soy tan patético, ¿verdad? —Cavendish sonó tan indefenso, tan triste. Agachó la cabeza, mirando sus pies.

—¿Da-Ba-Quééé?! —Farfulló el peliverde, confundido a medias, esperando a que Hakuba saltara y lo asustara, porque el universo no tenía sentido. Cavendish se sentía expuesto, no estaba listo para tener esa conversación. No estaba listo ni siquiera para admitirlo. Cavendish quería abrazarse a sí mismo, como si eso escondiera su vulnerabilidad. Dos manos se entrelazaron alrededor de sus hombros, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿Cavendish? ¡¿Eso qué significa?!

 _Él sólo quiere una respuesta, así podrá irse de aquí y regresar con su precioso Luffy._ Sonrió suavemente _._ Eso era, ¿no? Él nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. Odiaba a Luffy, porque no importara cuánto se esforzara; ¿Bartolomeo? Él siempre escogería a su precioso _"Luffy-sama"._

—Tú nunca me miras, ¿no es así? No con Mugiwara por ahí. —Estaba desanimado, resignado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda le importaba tanto? Bartolomeo era una de las personas más extrañas (y no de una buena forma) que había conocido. Era asqueroso (por dentro y por fuera), era un bruto, patético y violento loco el 90% del tiempo que habían pasado juntos intercambiando insultos. Definitivamente no era hermoso y Cavendish se enorgullecía de sí mismo por estar rodeado de cosas hermosas. ¿Entonces por qué le importaba Bartolomeo? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el otro hombre?

No sabía por qué.

Pero le afectaba.

—Regresaré, haz lo que quieras. —Dijo, con la mirada baja, aún sin mirar al otro hombre.

Se movió para dejar el mugroso callejón en donde habían terminado. Los dedos de Bartolomeo se deslizaron de sus hombros lánguidamente. Quería dejar esa isla lo más rápido que pudiera, regresar al océano y-

Cavendish se topó cara a cara con una barrera.

—¡Bartolomeo! —Gruñó, balanceándose para enfrentar al otro hombre, apretando su morada nariz.

Miró al pirata en su periferia. Bartolomeo parecía constipado. A lo que fuera que se estuviera aferrando, claramente era demasiado para su pequeño cerebro. Cavendish vio los pies del otro acercarse un poco más.

—Aún no terminamos. —Gruñó—. No entiendo qué está pasando.

Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Cavendish acunándolo (¿cuándo habían terminado tan cerca?), sus dedos le forzaron a levantar la cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

—No sé qué hice para que te molestaras, pero aparentemente, algo hice. Así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que hice-dabe? —Cavendish sacudió su cabeza.

—No has hecho nada. — _El problema era con él. Tenía que ser él, de todas las personas._

—¡¿Entonces qué?! —El pobre hombre sonaba completamente perdido. Inconscientemente, Cavendish se había relajado con la calidez de las manos del contrario y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Levantó una de sus propias manos para sostener las otras. Era tan maravilloso, el roce era tan falsamente reconfortante.

—Yo no soy Luffy. —Susurró. No podía decir si era para recordarle a Bartolomeo a quién estaba tocando o para admitir su propia confusión. Bartolomeo rió, con amabilidad. Y entonces juntó su frente con la de Cavendish.

—Claro que no lo eres, idiota-dabe. —Cavendish quería llorar, porque por supuesto, el idiota no lo entendía.

—No quisiera que lo fueras. —Sus ojos se abrieron. Aunque en realidad se le había olvidado respirar… era sólo que… ¡¿qué?!

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, pero Cavendish se había quedado sin aliento. Miraba ampliamente al hombre que lo sostenía, pero Bartolomeo era una máscara indescifrable; aún sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo poco a poco, mientras algo tenue parecía ceder y mierda, de un momento a otro, se estaban besando.

Bartolomeo fue gentil con su lengua, con la delicadeza de alguien que tiene colmillos afilados que sobresalen de su barbilla. Cavendish se sumergía de la mejor forma posible, deshaciéndose. Cada roce de su lengua en sus labios, cada mordida, cada choque de dientes, era intoxicarte y embriagador. Era un lento y ardiente infierno, una sobrecarga de electricidad. Se aferró al hecho de que aún existía, de que ese era Bartolomeo _besándolo_. Y eso que unos momentos atrás, el montón de repudio que había sentido había sido repugnante; pero ahora que tenía todo claro, se aferraba a él como el eco de un susurro o una segunda piel. Bartolomeo acarició la espalda de Cavendish, enredándose con su cabello, haciendo caer su sombrero. El rubio, provocado por la pasión, colocó con atrevimiento sus manos firmemente en el trasero de Bartolomeo, apretándolo. Fue recompensado con un gruñido solemne. El calor estaba incrementando entre ellos, ¿cómo demonios habían terminado así?

Se separaron, ambas miradas destellaban deseo e impresión y se miraban tan abrumadas.

—¿Qué pasó…? —Comenzó Cavendish.

—No lo digas. —Gruñó el peliverde y luego rió—. En retrospectiva, debí suponer que esto pasaría. —Dio lentos golpecitos en círculos en la espalda del rubio—. ¡Espera… estabas celoso! —Graznó. Cavendish sintió su rostro ruborizarse y un párpado sacudirse.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero alguien pudo haberte visto lanzándote a los pies de Mugiwara! —Le dio un manotazo a los hombros del hombre, resoplando.

—¡He, heh, he, el verde luce bien en ti, Cabbage! —Bartolomeo sabía que no había situación de la que Cavendish no tomara ventaja; incluso con los descubrimientos vergonzosos hechos por espantosos imbéciles verdes.

—No lo sé —Cavendish bajó el tono de su voz, hasta ser un murmullo suave. Una mano arrancó una hebra de cabello verde del mohawk* del caníbal poniéndolo a vista del espacio reducido entre ambos. Su otra mano le siguió tranquilamente, descendiendo a propósito.

—¿Te gustaría ver cómo se ve el verde en mí? —Apretaron sus manos, acercándose aún más. No quedó espacio para las malinterpretaciones. Bartolomeo sonrió, con una pura y estúpida sonrisa feliz. Sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más, con la vista fija y sus atenciones completamente consumidas.

¡Toma eso, Mugiwara!

...

...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Esta ship necesita más fanfics! Sé que esto es basura, pero necesito más de esta ship en mi vida.

¡Mis queridos, muchas, muchas gracias por leer esta basura! ¡Si se divirtieron o tienen alguna crítica constructiva, háganmelo saber!

 **Notas de la traductora:**

*Mohawk: estilo de peinado que utiliza Bartolomeo.

*!* Quería saber más de lo que pasaría después de lo que sucedió en el callejón, pero la autora decidió dejarlo ahí y estoy de acuerdo con ella, el mundo necesita más BartoCaven *!* aslkdajsd y al contrario de lo que piensa la autora, yo digo que es un OneShot maravilloso.

Felicidades a Aoi Alexita, esperamos que te haya gustado este OS.

Muchas gracias a la autora por permitirme traducirlo m(_ _)m

Thanks so much to the author for let me translate this fanfic 3

Esperamos que les haya gustado a todos.

¿Reviews para la autora?


End file.
